


Oceania

by MelodiousPoison



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Dark, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, Other, Sea Monsters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-07 22:14:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12241650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodiousPoison/pseuds/MelodiousPoison
Summary: The ocean is wide and humans have never quite reached their depths.Yuuri, commands a little of the waves and enraptures such a creature from down below.





	1. Hark! A monster appears

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a joke that I could write better tentacle smut than what was being shown to me. As always, I then took it too far and too seriously.

###  The Music of the Deep Blue 

Yuuri’s hand skimmed the edges of the water, the low pier allowing him to do so even with his slight stature. How long had he rested there, eyes never leaving the endless depths of the ocean? How much has he sighed breathlessly, nose watering from the stinging breeze, his face reddening at its impact? Yet he never leaves, the lull of the ocean tethering him always close.  
He is called and he rises with a fond smile and wave to the horizon, glittering in its multifaceted arrays of blues. His steps creak comfortingly on the aged wood, surefooted, knowing each twist and bend as much a home as the warmth of his childhood bed.  
He runs, confidence returning to his gait the closer he is to the waiting deck of his home, the Eros. Darkened wood with the even darker rope held it together, a sweep of darkness on the breathlessly light shores of land.

 

They glided across the ocean, a blight upon the restful coast. Yuuri swept his hand lightly through the stilled air, the invisible magic flowing out in cool gasps across his skin. The wind picks up and responds to his body with a tinkling sound echoing in his mind. A monster, gazes in the distance, enraptured at the sight.  
His home was a twisted vision of beauty, wilderness and destruction. He was the God of the seas, the Kraken, the true hell awaiting a sailor when thrown overboard. Of course, the ugliness that permeates through the tales sung of him, did not speak of the gleaming smile that shone brightly in the ghostly aqua hue he created, or those same coloured eyes which promised heaven to those who offered him all.

 

The world had fallen into silence as others had lain to bed, Yuuri watching the gentle of the water hit the swaying boat. How many nights has he stood in this very same spot, the whispers of the deep calling to him, telling him to join. Tales of sirens were told but never quite heard the call the way the sea dancers did. It was the call of joining, of being home once more. Alas, it never felt quite right until cold light washes over him.  
Beings of the sea had a language of song which only very rare two-leggeds can hear, they understood. This one did, the one with eyes that widened in shock but stood still. The way his lips opened in a gasp, swaying in time to him, moving towards him. 

 

_Come to me,  
Stay close to me _

 

The aria hits the note of relentless desire and poignant loneliness that leaves trails of tears on the dancer. Relentless, the music pounds, growing louder and more cloying until his heart drums in his ears in time. He lurches forward, arms grasping, the Kraken’s slender hand open in wait. Yuuri finally falls into the arms of the beast as it drags them down. 

 

The water stirs no more.


	2. The Monster Coils Around His Victim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'He had dragged the man under into his many limbed grasp, clenching the man till he has fallen under the comfort of darkness,  
> He wonders as he pulls him down, deeper and deeper, what he should do.'

He had dragged the man under into his many limbed grasp, clenching the man till he has fallen under the comfort of darkness,  
He wonders as he pulls him down, deeper and deeper, what he should do.

 

He closes his eyes and imagines, taking the man's final kiss until the last of his air dissipates and he can devour him, body and spirit  
It had much the allure the man's body had when he moved with the waves as his music,  
How he joined in a cascading flow of song and moonlight,  
How he could bring the man to air, only if to hear his breaths would break out in the pained song of awareness,  
That he would be taken inside him as a meal.

There was a beauty in being the ruin-maker, the taker of someone's final moments,  
Taking something from the land above, forever immortalised under the sea as a skeleton and memory.

 

This thought vanishes like the bubbles that spew forth from the lither man's lungs, his eyes opening,  
Confusion darken his features but he sees the burgundy, as red as the blood that surely enrichens the man's insides,  
He could almost taste it when he is pulled into the man's sight,  
He could keep a pet he justifies his almost human desire, more akin to lust than the hunger that slackens his maw.

 

So he takes the kiss, he envisions from before but bitter black surrounds them both,  
All Yuuri sees amidst the blank canvas of dark magic filling his lungs with its deathly breath,  
The luminescence of aquamarine threatening to take his life away.

 

Everyone knows of the Kraken, monstrosities of the deep who demanded only the most selective of sacrifices,  
As he sees, he feels it instinctually that he was taken by one.  
They speak of their ugliness, many-tentacled bodies, half beast of the sea, and the other half of man.  
A dark union between a callous God of sky and a vengeful God of ocean,  
They were cast down and their children proliferated in the dark reaches, unseen by humanity until they became lost to them.

 

It was his final thoughts before he was sure he would be devoured,  
Were they truly terrified of their ugliness and the promise of destruction,  
Or that his captor and the eventual murderer was one of the most beautiful people he had ever seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you even remotely surprised Viktor romanticises the idea of killing and eating a human?


End file.
